The Stories Of Tamaron And Blaze
by danparker
Summary: Taking place shortly after my fanfic "The Story Of Helping", these stories centers around two earth ponies, Tamaron and Blaze. It centers around their romantic relationship.
1. Blaze And Tamaron's Special Delivery

Blaze And Tamaron's Special Delivery

Shortly after Tirek's rampage throughout Equestria, two Earth ponies, named Tamaron and Blaze are walking around in the areas outside of Ponyville together. "Well," said Blaze, "I'm glad that Equestria is recovering from a giant monster taur problem."

"Right," Tamaron agreed, "Everypony now is working harder than ever." "Right," said Blaze, "Wait a minute, you've said that." "Oh, Blaze," Tamaron chuckled.

That is when they've noticed two strong ponies helping another pony out. "There's a strong bunch," said Blaze. "Let's go see what they're doing," suggested Tamaron. The two ponies walked towards the two big ponies. "Wow," said Tamaron.

"There you go, mister," said one of the two big ponies. "Oh, thanks!" the elderly pony said, "I couldn't lift those bales of hay myself!" "No problem," said the other pony. That is when Blaze and Tamaron walked up to the big strong ponies.

"Well, hello there, you romantic couple," one of the two ponies said. "Yes," said Tamaron, "We are a couple." "Right," said Blaze. "My name is Mega Crusher," one of the two ponies said, "And this is my best friend."

"Super Crusher!" the other pony said. "Nice to meet you, Mega Crusher and Super Crusher," said Tamaron, "My name is Tamaron and this is my boyfriend, Blaze." "Hi," said Blaze, "Mega and Super Crusher."

"Yep," said Mega Crusher, "Well, we're just friends." "Not brothers," said Super Crusher. "I see," said Tamaron. "Would you care to help?" Super Crusher asked. "Sure," both Tamaron and Blaze agreed. "Good," said Mega Crusher, "We've got a lot to do. Deliveries in this case."

"Well, let's get to it, Blaze," said Tamaron. "To tell you the truth," Blaze said to Tamaron, "My full name is Blaze Piston." "Really?" Tamaron asked. "Yes," said Blaze, "But I'd like to be called just Blaze. For short." "Ok," said Tamaron.

"Ok," said Super Crusher, "A load of boxes. Important things." "They need to go to their respectful customers," said Mega Crusher, "Special delivery!" "Right," said Blaze.

And the two ponies started making their deliveries. Although both ponies did help, Blaze did most of the hard work himself.

It wasn't a difficult job, really. "Wow," Tamaron thought to herself, "Looks like I've made the right choice." "Or we've made the right choice," Blaze said to his girlfriend, "Together!" "Yes!" said Tamaron, "My turn to call 'special delivery'!"

"Ok, girlfriend!" said Blaze as they did their jobs together and in no time at all, the job was done. "Good," said Tamaron, "Special delivery, done." "Right, to agree, girlfriend," said Blaze.

"You two have," said Super Crusher, "We can tell by the way you've worked. "We have," said Blaze. "Thank you," said Super Crusher. "You're welcome," said Blaze. "Blaze," Tamaron said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Blaze smiled back. "Or should I say Blaze Piston?" Tamaron asked. "Please," said Blaze, "Call me Blaze." "Ok," Tamaron smiled, "I will." And the two hugged each other.


	2. Desert Road Flowers

Desert Road Flowers

Later, Tamaron and Blaze are walking further away from Ponyville together. "Hey," Blaze said, "Where the heck are we going anyway?" "Well," Tamaron answered, "If I'd told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Aw, you can tell you boyfriend," said Blaze, nudging Tamaron, "Sorry." "Okay," Tamaron answered. "To a desert. Along a desert road." "Dessert road," Blaze chuckled to himself, "Sweet." "No, silly!" Tamaron giggled, "Desert. You're funny sometimes."

"Of course," Blaze replied. Soon, they arrived at the desert area almost close to Ponyville. "Well," said Blaze, "You weren't kidding." "Blaze," Tamaron chuckled, "You are something else." "Right," Blaze chuckled.

That is when Tamaron noticed a familiar sight on the side of the desert road. "Look!" Tamaron called out. "What?" Blaze responded. "Flowers!" Tamaron called out, "Flowers growing in the desert! Look!"

Blaze looked at where Tamaron is pointing at. "Wow," Blaze said excitedly, "I'd thought something like this could never happen in a place like this." "Well, it is happening here," Tamaron said, "Flowers! Growing in the desert! Like this one."

"I see," said Blaze, "I am seeing this now! This is incredible!" "Remember," said Tamaron, "Life thrives here. Look all around." Blaze did so and he was amazed. "Wow!" Blaze said. "I know that Fluttershy knows this," Tamaron said.

"Right," said Blaze, "Don't worry, desert environment is just a walk in the park. Compared to what happened to us not long ago." "Involving that giant freak of nature?" Tamaron asked, "You know, Tirek."

"Right," said Blaze, "I knew that. But look! Nature thrives here." "Right," said Tamaron, "Look at the different kinds of animals." Blaze looked at some of the critters. "There's jackrabbits and rattlesnakes," said Blaze, "Wait a minute, should have said something other than rattlesnakes. Jackalopes?"

Blaze saw one jackalope. "Yes," said Tamaron, "They all live here. It may be a harsh environment, but the animals all love it here." "Ok," said Blaze, "That's good to know." "Remember," said Tamaron, "It does rain here occasionally.

"I knew that," said Blaze, "Thanks to our friends, the Pegasus ponies. They like to come here once in a while. Usually whenever they feel like it." "Yeah," said Tamaron. "Shall we continue on, Tamaron?" Blaze asked, "And we'll leave wildlife alone."

"Ok," Tamaron agreed and the two continued down their desert road. They all saw flowers everywhere they went. "I'm glad to have chosen you, Tamaron," Blaze smiled. And the two began to kiss. After their kiss, Blaze pointed out at something.

"Hey look!" he said, "A coyote chasing a road runner!" "Right," said Tamaron. However, the road runner outran the coyote. The coyote ended up running into a cactus. "Whoa," said Tamaron, "Today is not that day for that little coyote."

"True," Blaze said as the coyote ran away as a result of the cactus needles. "I think we'll try something else," said Blaze.


	3. Still The Hot Day

Still The Hot Day

Still traveling along the hot desert road, both Tamaron and Blaze continued to explore the desert itself. Both ponies were amazed. "Wow," said Blaze, "Scorching today, isn't it?" "Right, Blaze," Tamaron agreed, "It's around 100 degrees Fahrenheit. More than that!"

"Ok," Blaze replied, "Kind of like Venus. Not that much." "Good comparison," said Tamaron, "You can say Princess Celestia has overdone her job here." She then chuckled at her own little joke. "Right," said Blaze, "I agree. So, keep going forward?" "Of course," Tamaron said. So, that's what they did.

But after a few minutes of walking, they started to feel hot and tired. "Maybe we should find some shade now," Tamaron suggested. "A great idea," Blaze said, "But where the radiation belt do we find it here?!" "Well," said Tamaron, "Maybe shelter? Over there!" Tamaron pointed out to a small rock cave.

Actually, it wasn't much of a cave, but it is s good enough shelter for the two ponies. And it's big enough for both. But just that. "A tight squeeze," said Tamaron, "But It'll have to do." "Right," Blaze agreed, "So now, let's squeeze together?"

"That's a lame joke," Tamaron said and both ponies walked into the shelter. It is a tight squeeze as they struggled to get inside. "We're not comfortable in here," said Tamaron, "But at least we're out of the intense heat."

"Yeah," Blaze agreed, "Out of the hot sunlight, but now, cramped in the shelter. But It's okay." "I'm glad that you're looking on the bright side," Tamaron smiled. "Thanks," said Blaze, "Because you."

"That's true," Tamaron chuckled, "I'm glad to have met you. You're a wonderful pony." "I'm glad to have met you, too," Blaze replied, "And together we'll figure out what to do next time." "Oh, I got something in mind," said Tamaron, "I'll explain then." "That's fine," Blaze said, "When we're not feeling squished together." "True," said Tamaron.

And so, a little later, when the temperature has cooled down a bit, not much, but just enough for Tamaron and Blaze to leave their tiny shelter and walk back out into the desert. "Not squished now," said Tamaron. "Right," Blaze said, "Now what?"


	4. Choosing To Go On

Choosing To Go On

Later, Tamaron and Blaze finally got out of the hot roads and finally retuned to a decent temperature area. "Well, this is more appropriate," said Blaze, "And cooler." "Right," Tamaron agreed, "Much cooler and better for us. Cool place. But."

"We know," said Blaze, "We can handle hot temperatures." "But too hot is dangerous," Tamaron added in. "No kidding," Blaze said, "It's okay, as Princess Celestia can't always control the sun."

Soon enough, after walking for a mile or two, they came across a small rest place. A shack in the middle of nowhere, to put it that way. "Well," said Tamaron, "This looks helpful for us." "Yeah," Blaze agreed, "How thoughtful for some pony to build a small place like this."

The two then came across a small well. "An active well," said Blaze. "Right," Tamaron agreed, as she pulled up the bucket of water. "Let's take a short break," Blaze suggested. "Right," Tamaron agreed.

And after drinking some of the water, which is safe to drink as it came from an underwater fresh spring, the two relaxed for the time. After 30 minutes at the shack, the two ponies left. Blaze and Tamaron left tips, of course and set off on their way. "Now that was refreshing," said Tamaron, "Case closed." "Yes," Blaze agreed.

And so, Blaze and Tamaron continued on their journey to their next destination.

Nearby, the four crooks, named Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy were thinking about what to do next, and of course, an easy money making scheme. "I'm tired of this heat," Tenderhearts Opposite, "Why can't you help me, you morons?"

"How?" Tiddley Winks asked. "By keeping me cool!" "Oh, so it done," said Tiddley Winks, even though he did nothing. "How is that possible?" Forget-Me-Not asked. That is when they came across a cornfield.

"How corny," Dandy said. "What about them?" Forget-Me-Not asked. But the only thing that came to Tenderhearts Opposite's mind are dollar signs. "I have an idea," she said.


	5. Not For The Corn

Not For The Corn

Still continuing on, Blaze and Tamaron went on their way. "Well," said Blaze, "Refreshed and relaxed, ready for more adventures. With you, Tamaron." "That's true," Tamaron agreed. "And I know we can do anything together."

"Yes," said Tamaron, "Let's make a choice." That is when the couple came across a small stand. "What's that?" Tamaron asked. There were four ponies at the stand who were selling corn. The four ponies who were selling the corn were, of course, Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy.

By now, they've already sold 60% of the corn they had. "Hello," Blaze said, "Well, I see that you're into selling corn, right?" "Why, yes we are," Dandy said, "We are in the corny business, after all. Please, have some." "Well," Blaze said. That's when Tamaron objected.

"I'm sorry," Tamaron said, "But we got to get going. We're still on a date. But thanks for the offer." "Yeah," Blaze replied, "Thanks, but we must go." "No problem?" Dandy replied, "Come again." And thus, Blaze and Tamaron went on their way.

When Tenderhearts Opposite heard this, she was enraged. "What the crony did you do?!" she shouted at Dandy. "They didn't want to buy corn," Dandy answered, "Corny?"

Later, Blaze said something to his girlfriend. "What made you not want to have corn?" he asked. "There was something not right back there," Tamaron told Blaze, "It felt wrong." "I see," Blaze replied, "Thanks for telling me. You're the best."

"No problem," Tamaron replied happily, "I'm happy to be with you. And do the right thing." "Same here," said Blaze, "I love you." "Me too," said Tamaron and the two kissed each other and went on their way.

Later, Tenderhearts Opposite was still mad at Dandy. "You should have made them buy corn!" she shouted. "But its just one customer," Dandy said, "Two, I mean!" "You idiot!" Tenderhearts Opposite said, "The point of selling this is making money! You failed! You should have forced them to buy something! You are a failure!"

Of course, Tenderhearts Opposite shouted this right in front of other customers. They've walked away, but for a different reason. "Now we're setting a bad example," said Forget-Me-Not. "I should have gone into the business without you!" Tenderhearts Opposite growled. "Then you would succeed," said Tiddley Winks.

"Ok," said Dandy. "There you are!" a voice roared from behind them. Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy turned to see that the voice came from an earth pony, who is a farmer, running up to them with a pick-axe. "Customer?" Tiddley Winks asked.

"You're them dirty varmints who stole all of the corn on my farm!" the farmer shouted. Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy all screamed in terror. "Run away like cowards!" the four crooks cried, running away. "Roar!" the farmer growled, chasing after Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy.

It was lucky that Blaze and Tamaron did not buy any of the stolen corn from the four crooks.


End file.
